


Whole Lotta Love

by TifaSugarEng (tifasugar)



Series: Akiharu Canon OneShots [2]
Category: Given (Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, First Time, Implied Daddy Kink, M/M, Mirror Sex, Oral Sex, Spoilers manga chapter 28
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 02:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20538821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifasugar/pseuds/TifaSugarEng
Summary: Haruki POV"“Do you wanna order a pizza? I don’t feel like cooking”. His question remained unanswered, Akihiko taking some steps to cover the distance between them. He felt his cheeks burning, still not used to be ogled in that way.“I’m not hungry”.His green eyes said otherwise. "





	Whole Lotta Love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Should I stay or should I go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20464214) by [TifaSugarEng (tifasugar)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifasugar/pseuds/TifaSugarEng). 

> Second part of [this fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20464214)

He turned the light of his... _their_ home on, moving to the side to take off his shoes and let Akihiko enter. The smile on his face stuck since that unexpected confession, right when he thought he had lost him. Akihiko cleared his throat, looking at him as soon as he noticed Haruki’s eyes on that beautiful profile of his.

“Do you wanna order a pizza? I don’t feel like cooking”. His question remained unanswered, Akihiko taking some steps to cover the distance between them. He felt his cheeks burning, still not used to be ogled in that way.

“I’m not hungry”.

His green eyes said otherwise. 

He had a look on his eyes he's never seen, at least not together with adoration and love in it, a love he now knew it was honest and shared. Haruki whimpered, touching his own cheeks with both hands, giggling as if he was a teenager. A soft “oh” escaped his lips when Akihiko’s huge hands circled his waist, pulling and coming closer with that half-smile he liked so much. 

“You’re too cute” he could hear his smile, see it in his eyes, “I wanna touch you all over” Haruki lowered his hands, resting both over the solid chest pressed against his, looking fixedly at the shiny steel over and under a full lower lip.

“Then do it” he murmured, brown eyes finding green.

Akihiko released a breath against his mouth, leaning over him in a subtle brush of lips. Haruki inhaled him, his scent, a tingling sensation waking up under his belly button. The caress of mouths stretched on until their breathing became harsher, the pull of clothes and hair needy, fire in their eyes. 

Both of them moaned in a deep, hungry kiss, biting, sucking, and licking into each other mouths, Akihiko walking inside the house while his hands roamed all over Haruki’s body. Over his clothes. Under the hem of his shirt. Haruki’s nails dig on his lover’s nape, scratching down and eliciting a deep moan from the taller guy. The little piercings felt awesome on his mouth, the one in his tongue making him wonder how it would feel over his most sensitive spot.

Haruki’s calves hit the bed and he broke the kiss, raising his arms to let Akihiko get rid of his shirt, pulling from his own afterward. 

_ Two fucking nipple piercings. _

“Sit on the bed” He murmured, thumbs poking at the tiny balls in slow circles. Akihiko obliged, his hands never moving from his boyfriend’s waist, “I just, I want to, uhm” It was hard to say it out loud, a full blush covering his cheeks and chest, shy and aroused.

“What do you want, babe?” Haruki inhaled sharply puffing right after, unprepared for the pet name. It was unfair how calmed he seemed to be while Haruki felt like a trembling, insecure mess. He kneeled on the floor, looking into his eyes while opening the buckle.

“_ You_, I, I wanna…” he swallowed, focusing on the bulge tensing the red underwear in front of him instead of his eyes. Surprisingly, it made it easier to talk, “I wanna suck you off”

Akihiko swallowed visibly, opening wide his legs for his boyfriend. Haruki touched his knees lightly, feeling strong legs under the trousers on his way up. He tried not to seem as desperate as he felt but as soon as his nose came close to Akihiko’s crotch, he lost it.

His smell was an intense: mouth-watering, strong, deep, and manly Akihiko’s scent that made his toes curl in his socks. A loud moan vibrated against his groin, dizzy with arousal, squirming because of the full erection pressed inside his pants. Haruki kissed the outline of his dick, sucking the wet tip staining red underwear, shivering when Akihiko’s nails scratched his scalp.

He took a moment to taste his pre-cum, closing his eyes.

“The sounds you make…” Akihiko’s voice came deep and full of lust from up above him, the guy now stroking his hair, “you’re driving me crazy already”

“You’re huge” The adoration in his voice was also visible in Haruki’s amazed expression, watching intently every curve, vein, fold, pore, and wetness of it, thick, almost reaching Akihiko’s navel. “I don’t know if it’s gonna fit” He looked to the side feeling the weight of the inexperience suddenly, laughing nervously, “I don’t know what I’m doing” he muttered to himself.

“You what?” A tug to his hair made him look up into the startled face of his boyfriend, “what do you mean by that?”

“I’ve never been with a man, on… bed,” Haruki said, distracted by the twitch of the erection before him. Looking back into Akihiko’s face what he found was pure thirst.

“Babe, I’m gonna make you feel so good” The roughness in his voice was in contraposition to the light touch of fingers to Haruki’s cheek, “but for now, spit on my cock and suck it”

A _'yes, daddy' _almost slips, but he collected himself on time, taking a deep breath with warm cheeks.

And he spat, spreading the wetness from soft and reddened tip to the thick base covered in blond, curly, pubic hair. He had plenty of time to fantasize about this in the past but the real thing differed immensely to his imagination. It was bigger than he expected, for a start, thicker too. So he began with tiny kitten licks to the slit at first, enjoying its softness between his lips, moving them over his shaft, reaching his balls.

The smell down there was intoxicating but Haruki moved his shiny and covered in saliva lips up to the glans again. Ever so slowly, tongue against warm and hard flesh, he took him in his mouth. Haruki's gag reflex made it impossible for him to take beyond half his cock, more than enough it seemed according to Akihiko's deep, short moans. A sudden tug from his bangs made Haruki moan and let Akihiko's cock slip from between his lips.

"You sure it's your first time giving head?" Akihiko leaned over to grab his nape, kissing him fiercely, pulling him into his lap.

"Yeah" he half moaned grabbing his short hair, kissing back while spreading his legs over his boyfriend's lap.

"I almost came in your face"

“Fuck” Haruki moaned in his mouth as soon as Akihiko’s hand rubbed against his dick, trapped behind two layers of clothing. He bucked his hips up, needy, and shaking.

"It’s not fair, don’t you think?" he mouthed Haruki’s jaw, biting down at his most sensitive spot, licking it afterward.

Haruki’s back hit the bed when the larger man threw him on it, climbing over his body, getting rid of his pants. His eyes were glued to Haruki’s hard cock, lowering his mouth from knee to inner thigh, provoking whimpers from his lover. He dreamt _so many times _about this and the real deal got him closer to the edge than he expected. He gasped loudly when that shiny piercing in his tongue brushed against his slit, Akihiko's stare fixed on his while moving it slightly up and down that sweet spot. Haruki was dangerously close.

Especially when Akihiko took him to the hilt in one go.

He could _feel _the back of his throat.

“Aaah, Aki, HNNG” he moaned, both hands pulling from his hair. And the deep rumbling moan from Akihiko felt _so __good_ he lost control. It wasn’t the first time that someone gave him oral sex but it was the first with _him. _

And it was embarrassing how fast he came.

Haruki’s back arched in bed, his whole body tensing and vibrating, mouth slacked and a moan trapped in his throat, a raspy sound coming from it. Akihiko moaned as if he was drinking the most succulent elixir, grabbing his hips with both hands, taking him from the climax to the relaxed state he fell under afterward. Some kisses to his inner thighs and belly made his muscles jump, too sensitive, and still shaken from the orgasm.

"You have zero self-control" the laugh in his voice made Haruki smile with his eyes still closed, feeling that wet mouth coming closer to his, kissing its way up.

"If it's you? Yeah. Been thinking about this, a lot" The most beautiful and tender green eyes greeted him when he opened his eyes, looking at them while kissing his lips tenderly.

"You touched yourself a lot thinking about me? So nasty, Haru" The rough spank to his naked ass made Haruki jump on the spot, a high-pitched moan escaping from his lips and a low giggle from Akihiko's.

"I jumped up and down my huge dildo fantasizing about you, yes" he murmured playfully and crossing his ankles around Akihiko's waist, who had fire in his eyes, a smile on his lips and a boner rubbing against his hip, "remember that night you threw yourself all over me, drunk as fuck? Some months ago?" Akihiko nodded, biting his lower lip, "I touched myself in the bathroom".

"I know, I heard"

Haruki opened his eyes wide, shocked while his boyfriend laughed biting his chin. The bigger man kneeled in bed, taking Haruki with him in his arms and sitting on the edge of the bed, facing the full-length mirror in front of it. He turned Haruki around on his lap, peeking over his shoulder to their reflection. It was a bit embarrassing to look at himself stark naked, but when adding Akihiko's hands to the picture it turned out to be one of his biggest kinks.

"Look at you" Akihiko's deep voice made his cock pulse in a valiant twitch, waking up sooner than he expected, "you are so fucking beautiful, babe" He watched Akihiko nuzzling his neck, behind his ear, one of his palms flat against his torso, the other one grabbing his thigh, "I've never been this horny in my life".

"You talk a lot" he panted, the feeling was mutual.

"You like my voice, don't you? Reach for the lube, I can see it from here"

Haruki swallowed, shifting on his lap to grab the bottle, pouring some over his boyfriend's extended fingers. He was still sensitive from the orgasm but Akihiko was so, _ so careful _with him, touching subtly between his asscheeks, rubbing one soaked fingertip against his ass, pressing lightly. He couldn't help gasping when it slid inside of him, slowly and stretching his muscle, no hurries at all. Soft kisses were scattered all over the side of his neck, his other hand focused on giving him sweet goosebumps when caressing his skin, pulling from pink nipples, awakening slowly his cock.

"Does this feel ok?" Akihiko asked right before biting his earlobe.

"Yeah, so good" he pushed the finger inside, unhurried, carefully, _ so good_, "fuck, I love you so much, Aki"

"Hnnnmg" Akihiko hid his face in his neck, peeking from behind his shoulder into his eyes, a deep blush painting his cheeks, "And I love you" 

Between kisses, smiles, bites, saliva, moans, and lots of lube and patience, Akihiko put three fingers inside of him, stretching, pressing the fingertips against his prostate occasionally. Haruki's renewed erection leaked all over his stomach, a sticky mess from lube, sweat, and pre that was ruining Akihiko's dress pants. His neck became a mix of pink bites and dark bruises from side to side and Haruki was a trembling mess once again. Akihiko rubbed his still hard cock against his back from time to time and he _felt _wetness back there as well.

"Can I fuck you like this?"

"Yes, yeah, please" A weak whimper came from his throat, feeling empty without his fingers. 

Akihiko still had his trousers on and he took his wallet out from them, staining it with lube as well and taking a condom. He opened the shiny pack with his teeth, spitting the plastic to the side, taking the condom out, and throwing the package away. He fumbled at his back just for a second and grabbed the lube afterward. In the meantime Haruki touched his cock lightly, taking a deep breath because, once again, he was too close to the edge.

"Don't touch yourself or you'll cum" It was a smile what he heard in his voice and he saw his shit-eating grin in the reflection.

"Fuck you"

"Next time" 

Haruki pressed his lips together hiding a shy smile, kneeling on the bed over Akihiko, both still facing the mirror. His back laid against his broad chest and he spread his legs. The drummer's cock was bigger than his dildo, he realized, now that it was that close to his opened pink hole. Haruki licked his lips in anticipation.

"Oh, my g—"

"Oh, fuck, fuck, you're hu-fuck"

It slid slowly inside of him and they both watched it in the mirror. The wide head of his cock slipped inside and, inch by inch, and almost without moving, Haruki's ass swallowed him. He sat on his cock carefully, both their gazes fixed on the joining of bodies, harsh pants, and soft moans echoing in the dense air between them. Haruki couldn't stop his increasing whimpers even if he tried to, the burning, known sensation much better than that from a dildo. 

"If you keep making those noises I'll be done too soon" That tremble on the otherwise controlled voice of his lover was the impulse Haruki needed to push himself on his cock up to the base, "You're going to hurt yourself! What ar—"

"OoooOOOH FUCK,AKI, AKIHIKO, I'M SO FULL"

"SHUT UP, oh my ghhnnn"

They both closed their eyes, focusing on their breathing and not in how amazing their bodies felt, fire burning deep inside, the rising shocks of pleasure, or the leaks of pre coming non stop from Haruki's stiff cock. Akihiko surrounded his waist with both his arms, holding him tight. Haruki panted, clinging to his forearms, back tense and legs closing, avoiding his release at all costs. 

The tip of Akihiko's cock pressed against his prostate and it was driving him crazy.

"I'm gonna move" He warned. Haruki just nodded. And it was barely an inch but it felt colossal inside his stretched body. He tried not to, but tiny wines made his way out from his lips, "does, does it, _ fuck, _does it feel good for you, babe?"

"Yes," the answer was tiny. It was rather that or straight out a _scream_. He couldn't breathe, his heart bruising his chest beating at a frantic pace, Akihiko's breath over his neck.

"Can I move som—"

"Fuck me, please, _ please, _Akih—oh FUCK"

His boyfriend bit his neck while pounding inside him, pace slow but steady, hard and deep inside him. Haruki felt tears forming at the corner of his eyes, the intensity too much and too good, unable to talk, high pitched moans and almost screams when the thrusts became harsher. 

He was too close again but too lost in his pleasure to notice.

The slap of wet flesh and groans filled his ears and the room, the smell of sex intoxicating. Haruki's eyes rolled back when Akihiko pulled from his hair, biting his neck while groaning like a wild beast. He had no self-control anymore, fucking into him in earnest. He mumbled something that sounded a lot like '_I'm gonna cum'_, Haruki sobbed and moaned falling over the edge of his orgasm, cumming hard and untouched.

Akihiko threw him once again over the bed, facing up, removing the condom to brutally stroke himself between Haruki's spread legs, over his hole. He orgasmed harder, dense white ropes of cum over his boyfriend's entrance, and in a moment of weakness, pushing inside once more and releasing a few of his load deep inside a screaming and hypersensitive Haruki.

Without pulling out, he fell over his body, sweat, and fluids mixing while their breathings and heartbeats became slower. Akihiko held him tight, his cheek pressed against Haruki's chest. Contented sighs helped to relax, Akihiko sliding out of Haruki's tender hole, climbing a bit over his body to kiss him on the lips, playing lovingly with strands of hair.

"You ok?" His green eyes had never been that beautiful to him, tender and full of love. He was gorgeous.

"I'm gonna be shitting cum and lube for days" he giggled, watching how his expression changed from soft to half annoyed, half amused.

"Shut the fuck up you asshole" he laughed happily, pressing his forehead against Haruki's chest, full of warmth and love just by hearing him that happy. _ In his arms. _

"YEAH, exactly, my asshole, tomorrow it'll be hell" he laughed too, kissing his short spiky hair.

"You are such an idiot, I don't know why I love you this much" Akihiko raised his head, kissing him while smiling, tiny, sweet pecks and nose rubs, "I'll treat you like the prince you are tomorrow"

"Oh you better, mister"

They kissed again. And once more. And Akihiko took him to the bathroom bridal style, cleaning him up between kisses, smiles, and jokes. He changed the sheets while Haruki relaxed in the bathtub, taking him back to bed after drying his body, laying beside him. Haruki touched his cheek, his ear piercings, the ones on his lips, looking into those eyes that made him feel so much for so long. 

"We're the same, actually" he whispered a while after, both caressing and touching each other in silence, just enjoying their company.

"What do you mean?" Akihiko kissed his fingertips, holding his hand against his cheek afterward.

"We're still… us. Friends. But loving each other", Akihiko giggled, his eyes shining in the dim light of the dawn.

"Yeah, that's the definition of a boyfriend if you ask me" Haruki pouted at the teasing, making him laugh some more, "I get what you're saying, of course, we are the same"

"You are my best friend" Akihiko nodded, "and I love you, so, very, much"

"I love you even more"

"Nah"

"Don't nah me! And call me daddy next time we fuck, I know you want to"

"Pffffff, I CAN'T DO THAT!"

Between blushes, giggles, laughs, tickles, kisses, and holding each other tight, right at that moment, both of them found the happiness they never thought they'd have, enjoying each other under the warm, first lights of a brand new day. 

**Author's Note:**

> I am so soft, these two own my heart at the moment.  
More fics about them will come, be sure about that.  
Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Any comment would made my day! Even a tiny <3 if you liked it!  
Come, yell at me: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/tifa_sugar) ♥


End file.
